Texting
by Lizzy0305
Summary: John is alone at Baker Street so he texts to Sherlock. Although Sherlock is interrogating someone he answers, not knowing what kind of game John plays with him. Then he finds out. M for language; SLASH; quite detailed; JohnXSherlock
1. Texting

_Just some quick work I came up this afternoon. No beta-reading (not even in the future) If you find any mistake please let me know, and I correct it _^_^

_Hope you will enjoy this,  
_

_Liz  
_

* * *

Where are you? JW

_With Lestrade, interrogating. You? SH_

Home. When do you arrive?

_Just late. The suspect is clever. And Lestrade is stupid._

Can't you just pop in for a minute?

_No. What's with all these questions?_

I'm hungry.

_Go out and eat something._

Not for food.

_Then for what?_

For You.

_Fuck._

That's exactly what I want now.

_Lestrade is sitting next to me._

At least you have company. I'm alone. In your bed.

_Wearing...?_

A towel...

_Damn it._

You're already hard, aren't you Sherlock?

_Yes John, I am. _

Your pillow smells good. It smells like you...after sex...so exciting...

_I can smell you too. You're all over my scarf. Tying you out to the bed with it wasn't a_ _good idea this morning._

I thought you enjoyed it. At least I did. Quite much.

_I have an erection every time I think about you, tied up, screaming, and your back_ _arching as you come to my mouth. Believe me when I say, I enjoyed it as much as you_.

I know. I saw it in your eyes.

_Throw away the towel._

It's on the floor.

_Are YOU hard John?_

Since I finished the shower. I want you Sherlock. So fucking much. In every damn minute

_Touch yourself. And think of me._

You're kissing my neck. And biting me. It almost hurts.

_Good. That's good._

Now your tongue is on my nipple, circling around it. Ahh! Fuck, you bit me...

_I'm going to do much more painful things to you then biting your nipple. I'm going to fuck you, John. So hard, you cannot imagine. I'm going to thrust into your ass so wildly you have to grip into my hands not to fall down from the bed._

_John?_

_John!_

_John!_

Sorry Sherlock. It's hard to text when my right hand is busy moving up and down on my rigid cock while imagining it's your mouth. I see myself thrusting into your mouth, I see your grey eyes, and your pink lips as they enclose my erection, I can almost feel you sucking...Damn Sherlock I'm going to co

_On my way. Ten minutes. Wait for me. SH  
_

o.O.o

John was smirking while he was reading the last text message. He stood up from the settee and walked towards to bathroom. He unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall to the ground. He had nine more minutes to have a quick shower. He didn't want to cause any disappointment to Sherlock. He would be waiting for him in his bed, still wet. He stepped under the warm water smiling. Yes, he was a naughty, manipulating bitch. And he liked it.

* * *

_I LOOOOVE JOHN xD_

_Hope this 'naughty, manipulating bitch' is not too hard. I mean it in a good way ;)_


	2. Texting - Again

_Because once again, it just popped into my mind and I had to write it. Not exactly like the previous texting between John and Sherlock and definitely not a continuation to it, though I did start writing that because so many of you asked for. But it just didn't work out no matter how I tried. This is basically just some dirty talk :D_

_I really hope you will like this one as much as you did the last :) _

**BOLD **_and __**BOLD AND ITALIC **__letter are the texts, the rest is the normal conversations._****

* * *

**_Texting - Again_**

* * *

**_You still at Scotland Yard? JW_**

**Where did you go? And where is my scarf? SH**

**_On me. _**

**And where are you?**

**_Where you need me._**

**John, I have to meet with Mycroft. Meet me and give back the scarf. Now.**

**_Come and get it for yourself._**

**Where?**

**_You know exactly where. Find me Sherlock, please. Hurry._**

**What did you do to my scarf?**

**_I nicked it._**

**Where IS my scarf John?**

**_Tied to the bed._**

**Why is it tied to the bed?**

**_So that I can't go away._**

**John… did you tie yourself to the bed with MY scarf?**

**_Yes indeed I did, Sherlock._**

**And why exactly did you do that?**

**_So that I can't move my hands._**

**And why shouldn't you move your hands?**

**_It hurts Sherlock. I'm so hard, it hurts._**

**You tied yourself to the bed so you won't jerk yourself out?**

**_I did. And IT is on me too._**

**You mean the…? Since when?**

**_Since I saw you in the shower._**

**That's 20 hours right?**

**_It hurts, please hurry._**

**What did you see me do in the shower?**

**_You touched yourself._**

**Of course, I touched myself, I WAS HAVING A SHOWER. What did you see me do?**

**_You held your cock…_**

**Again. Was having a shower. What did you SEE?**

**_You were wet and naked. Your cock hard, and ready, weeping for my touch. But you didn't ask me._**

**You were sleeping.**

**_Well. I wasn't. I watched you masturbate. I watched you as you slid your palm over your chest, while_****_your fingers moved on your erection._**

**Why didn't you join? You didn't want to?**

**_I wanted to kneel before you, suck on your cock until you cry fervently, and come in my mouth._**

**You definitely should have joined.**

**_You seemed to have such pleasure I didn't want to disturb._**

**You never disturb.**

**_Except, when you're fingering yourself. Now that was a surprise. I almost came just by that._**

**_Sherlock?_**

**What?**

**_Do you want me to fuck you?_**

**You are the one tide to a bed, waiting for me, aren't you?**

**_Do you want me to slide my cock in your ass and fuck you? It's much better than fingering yourself, I_****_can tell you that._**

**I never said that.**

**_I just got the feeling when I saw your fingers were in your bum, your other hand around your cock and you were moaning my name._**

**Maybe.**

**_I take that as a yes. Then come. I'll be gentle. Or maybe not. I'm VERY hard since a VERY long time._**

**I have to meet with MYCROFT.**

**_And still. You're standing in front of my door since 20 minutes. Why don't you just come in? And let me fuck you._**

o.O.o

Sherlock read the last text and raised an eyebrow. How on Earth did John know he came straight home from Lestrade?

He opened the door and stepped in John's room. Of course John was there, exactly how he imagined, lying on the bed, his hands over his head, the blue scarf tightly around his wrist, wearing nothing but a smug smirk.

His legs tucked and apart, giving a clear view of the silver cock-ring around his red, pulsing erection, which was lying heavy on his stomach, wet with pre-come.

"It hurts…" John whined, smirking, pushing up his hips, arching his back.

"I imagine it would." Sherlock said raising an eyebrow, letting his hand caress his own hardening erection. "But you deserve every minute of pain. Playing with me like that… Oh now my dear John, that is just the worst decision you could make."

"I thought you would like the idea of riding me while I have the cock ring on and can't come until you let me."

"You would most definitely need a cock ring if I let you fuck me. You would come with the first thrust."

"That is most likely right. You ought to be so tight. No matter how many times you fingered yourself."

Sherlock smiled as he kneeled down next to the bed and placed his hand on John's stomach, trailing the outline of his cock but not touching it yet.

"I'm meeting my brother. I should just leave you here like this. A few more hours would do wonder with _this_." Sherlock said as he grabbed John's cock and pulled on it once.

John hissed and moaned loudly before he could spoke up "I wait for you in a state like this and you don't even show a little gratitude. Now that's just evil."

"Oh no, _evil_ is making me hard while interrogating someone. _Evil_ is making me moan while Lestrade is sitting next to me. Now that's evil."

"Well you're the detective. Catch that evil bastard and punish him."

"Oh I will." Sherlock smirk leaning forward, lips hovering over the swollen, wet tip of John' erection.

"Do it." John commanded.

"You were hard all day, right? When we had lunch with Lestrade and then when we chased that smuggler, you were hard all the way, wearing the cock ring _I_ gave you."

"Yes I was." John grinned, pushing his groin up but Sherlock leaned away.

"Hold it. Don't move. You know what John," Sherlock slid his tongue over John's length, sucking shortly on the tip before going on. John's lustful moans made him smirk. "I do want you to fuck me. I want to know how it feels when it's your fingers, your cock, that's moving in me." He said then stood up.

John looked up at him, panting from pleasure, and with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"Two hours. If you stay here like this, undone for two more hours, I will let you do whatever you want with me."

"No. Now." John moaned desperately.

"No. Two more hours. I need to solve that case. This is what you get for nicking my scarf."

Sherlock walked to the door.

"You are evil, Sherlock."

"True. If that's any consolation, now I have to meet up with Mycroft with a hard-on. _That_ is not fun, John."

"No, consolation would be if you came here now and sucked me down. That would be consolation." John shouted after Sherlock, who gave him a last smirk and walk out of the room.

"You think you're so clever." John murmured as he got his hands out of the scarf and grabbed his phone.

**_He's on his way. Told you your brother is not asexual. JW_**

**Are you indicating YOU made my brother… MH**

**_He's hard like steel. Please drop him home with the keys for the summerhouse, as we agreed. Oh and don't disturb during the weekend; we'll be busy. JW_**

John smirked at thought of that but then looked down on his body.

"One hour and fifty-eight more minutes to go. _Oh boy_…"


End file.
